Hogwart's Newest Muggleborn
by MudbloodinSlytherin
Summary: It has been 18 years since the war and now James Potter is beginning school with a cousin he never knew existed. A cousin just as adventurous as him. Join in their adventures as the newest Hogwarts students to their release into the wizarding world.
1. Letter With the Crest

Dudley Dursley slowly turned the heavy envelope over and sighed as he saw the emblem on the back. Hogwarts. Harry once taunted him with the prospect of his children having the opportunity when he was 14 and frightened of magic. Now it seemed like a dream, a past life that he managed a glimpse of. It was real now and if the letter was real the wizarding world was going to become a lot more clearer. A Dursley at Hogwarts, his father would turn in his grave.

He cleared his throat. "Abigail please come downstairs for a moment." He smiled at the thundering of her steps as she ran down the stairs, she was always trying to find the fastest way down.

"Reporting for duty, Captain Dad." Abigail said standing at attention in front of him. The sight caused him to smile and tug on her braid. She always had the biggest imagination and this new adventure would bring her fantasies to life.

"You have a letter, m'dear." Dudley handed her the letter. "Open and read it. Its a serious matter. I just need to post a letter." He disappeared into his study to scrawl a note to his cousin. He sighed when he realised he had no way of contacting him. Suddenly he remembered that phone number he'd given Dudley along with a photo of their newborn daughter. Harry said it wasn't his but they would know how to contact him. Finding the letter he smiled at the picture of the sleeping baby with Harry smiling big holding a little black haired boy and his wife scowling and clearly scolding another black hair boy as he tried to poke the baby cradled in her arms.

"DAD!" Abigail screamed just as he was turning picking up the phone to call. "What is this!? Serious. You must be joking." She ran into his study waving the letter, not looking very pleased at the joke.

"Abigail if you will wait a few minutes I will explain it all. Sit." He pointed to a soft armchair by the bookcase. He then picked up the phone and dialled taking a huge breath.

"Hello." A young girl answered.

"Hello dear. Do you mind if I speak with your mother or father?" He asked gently.

"Oh not my dad he doesn't know how to use a telephone. He says its a bit of muggle rubb-" The girl was cut off with her mother scolding her. "Rose! Its likely to be a muggle. Go play upstairs."

"Hello. Sorry about that. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yes... hello. Uh this is Dudley Dursley calling. I needed to get into contact with Harry, urgently if possible." He said into the phone.

"Oh. Dudley. Yes. I'll send him a letter. Did you need to see him? I think he knows where you live." Hermione replied scrawling the note as she spoke.

"I believe it would be best if he came. He does know our address. Thank you very much. Have a good day."

"Yes good day." Hermione responded clearly confused by his request.

Dudley set down the phone and turned to his daughter. "Now the letter Abbs." She just looked at him in contempt, not liking what she thought was a joke. "Its true. Ever last word down to the signature. You are a..." He hesitated on the word "witch. My cousin can probably explain it better as I never attended the school. He should be coming round soon."

"So I'm really going to this school and getting a wand and robes!" She responded with enthusiasm. "Can I get a cat? They said I could have a cat, owl, or toad. I want a cat daddy!"

"We will see. I do believe owls are used for post so obviously I would prefer if I could contact my only daughter." He smiled. These next few years would prove to be very adventurous for all the parties involved. Abigail's face lit up with the prospect.

"They use owls for post!? That's so cool. Daddy you can get an owl and I can have a cat to keep me company at school." She said excitedly her smile broadening. Then the doorbell rang and she jumped up and ran as fast as she could to open the door.

"ABIGAIL!" Dudley hollered. "No running." He smiled and walked after her. He chuckled as he heard her politely ask to take the guest's coat and if he wanted a drink. "Harry. Thank you for coming."

Harry did a once over of Dudley's much smaller frame. During the war he had had nothing to do but exercise and so had lost a lot of weight which after running around after Abigail had stayed off. "To say I was surprised would be an understatement. A Dursley at Hogwarts." Harry shook his head. Then a small auburn head poked out from behind him. "Oh Lily come here. Sorry my wife, Ginny is off covering a Quidditch match so I had to bring her. I hope you don't mind. Lily will be good."

"Oh not at all. Come in and sit down. Abbs why don't you get some lemonade for our guests." Dudley said ushering everyone into the living room.

"Daddy what is Quidditch?" Abigail asked refusing to get the drinks until she knew.

Lily gasped from beside her father. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" Then the two walked away as Lily launched into a very detailed description of the wizarding sport.

Both fathers chuckled and then looked startled at each other. "So Hermione didn't tell me much about what you wanted. Heard from a professor at Hogwarts though that there was a Dursley on the list for new students."

"First off Harry I'm sorry about when we were kids. I was a bloody git. Although I never thought your taunt would become reality." Dudley apologised his last remark making Harry chuckle at the memory. "I- just need... help. I don't know how to get these supplies and I don't know... how to get her there."

Lily and Abigail came waltzing in both holding two cups and went to their respective fathers and gave them the cup with much flourish. "To you sir." They both said before bursting into giggles which caused their fathers to laugh.

"Well in respect to the supplies there is a wizarding alley called -" Harry began but was cut off by Lily.

"Diagon Alley! Mummy said we'd go in 2 weeks for James' supplies. You should come! I can show you my Uncle George's shop. Its the best shop in the world." Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Lily, what have you been told about interrupting?" Harry scolded her before turning to Dudley. "Yes its my eldest's first year so we shall be getting the same supplies. You are welcome to accompany us."

Dudley smiled. Abigail wandered off with Lily to explain all the weird muggle devices that had Lily so curious. "You don't have a computer!" Abigail was heard exclaiming as they walked up the stairs.

"Our worlds are very different now. To both our daughters." Dudley chuckled. "That... alley trip sounds very helpful. Thank you Harry."

The two chuckled as they heard Lily squeal and the girls giggling. They talked about the past few years and exchanged funny stories about their children. When the bottom of their glasses were reached Harry stood. "Ginny will be concerned if we aren't there when she gets home. I'll send an owl with the date and time of the trip. LILY! Time to go!"

Dudley stood and shook Harry's hand. "Thank you for coming. I know I was a right git and I appreciate you helping. I'd be lost without you."

Harry smiled and told Lily to hold on before disapparating with a pop.


	2. Slythersnake Boy

Nearly two weeks later Dudley received an owl bearing a parchment with a date and time scrawled in Harry's messy handwriting. "August 25, 10:00 on Charing Cross Road. A place called the 'Leaky Cauldron' Abigail will be the only one of you two to see it." His note was followed by what looked to be a standardised 'Harry Potter' signature identical to the others he had received over the years.

Dudley called Abigail down and told her the news. She hurried to circle the date on the calendar excitedly. After being begged to by Abigail Dudley scrawled back a letter requesting if they wanted to come to supper that evening so that Abigail could meet with Lily again. Dudley had tried to reason with her that it was only 3 days away but she said she had been parted with Lily for nearly 6 now.

Shortly later they received confirmation that the family of 5 would be joining the small Dursley family that evening for supper. Abigail hurried to put away her toys while Dudley busied himself preparing a meal worthy of guests. The hours pasted quickly and soon the doorbell rang.

Abby launched herself at the door only pausing to say a curt 'hello' to Harry and Ginny before launching herself at Lily. "You have to come upstairs and see the new toy my dad bought me last week."

Dudley popped out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you bring the two boys to play too." He said the last part as less of a question and more of an order.

Ginny nudged Lily. "Right these are my brothers; James and Albus. James is the one going to Hogwarts this year. He's a huge prat so I'm not to torn up." At that Harry and Dudley burst out laugh while Ginny swatted the back of her daughter's head.

"Be nice. Have fun playing." She turned to hand Harry her cloak when James made a rude gesture at Lily. "James Potter I swear to Merlin if you don't behave you and I can go right back home." James muttered an apology and scurried off to play with the other children. Ginny smiled sweetly at Dudley and thanked him for inviting them for the meal and accepted the drink he offered her.

The adults quietly chatted; Ginny and Harry helped to answer as many of Dudley's questions as possible. Once in awhile from upstairs there was a yell or loud bang but the noises kept the parents content that their children couldn't have been getting into too much trouble. After several minutes though the house was completely silent except for the adult's conversation.

Ginny looked over at Harry concerned. "Oh no. No good comes when James is quiet. I'll check it out." She rose from the table at the same time as Dudley did the same to check on the meal. She went up the stairs as silent as possible suddenly the eerie silence was broken by Abigail and James giggling together. Opening the door she spotted the trouble. James and Abigail had turned Albus bright green.

At the opening door Lily turned frantically and turned red in shame while Abigail and James giggled louder. "Mummy I tried to stop them but James said he'd turn me colours if I said anything."

Ginny clearly struggling to keep her anger in check pulled out her wand and changed Albus to his normal colour before turning to James. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH YOUR FATHER'S WAND?! AND HARASSING YOUR BROTHER AGAIN..."

Downstairs Harry was listening to his wife holler when he heard to wand part. He quickly checked his pockets and sighed loudly. "Oh that boy." With Dudley hot on his heels he sprinted up the stairs. Once in Abigail's room he snatched his wand from James' hand before picking up Lily and grabbing Albus and exiting quickly not wanting to be around an angry Ginny. Harry was always cautious because it was his wand and from past experiences he knew her anger could quickly turn towards him.

Abigail looked at her father guiltily. Ginny had stopped yelling and was dragging James down the stairs to apologise to his brother. Dudley just looked at Abigail before asking about her involvement softly.

"It was my idea to turn him green." Abigail's eyes wandered to the floor too scared to face her father. "James had the wand. I wanted to see magic and he said Albus was a Slythersnake or something."

"That is no excuse." Dudley scolded her. "I think that you will have extra chores for the next week to make up for this. No more of this you hear. Behave." She hugged him and apologized. "Its not me you should be saying sorry to."

The father and daughter walked downstairs where Albus was glaring at James and James was just pouting. Everyone was quiet except a chattering Lily. After Abigail apologised the whole 'prank' incident seemed to be put into the past as everyone got to chatting again over food.

"So unicorns and dragons are real?!" Abigail asked astounded. She could have never imagined that her childhood dreams of riding a dragon or unicorn could actually come true. "Could you fly on a dragon?"

Harry began to answer her question while Ginny and Lily were busy telling Dudley of all the different witches apparel, but James excitedly interrupted. "My dad rode a dragon once with my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Before that he fought one off with his bare hands."

"They are mean buggers though Abigail. Not like the ones you are imagining I am sure. They can't talk and definitely are not friendly." Harry said adding on to James' exaggeration.

James and Albus snorted at the talking part. Albus muttered about the ridiculousness of talking dragons and comparing it to a talking pig. "I was a dragon once for Halloween. So I was a talking dragon." Abigail snapped to defend herself.

Albus opened his mouth to argue back but Harry stopped them. The conversation turned back to normal with the other 3 joining back in and Lily excitedly absorbing every detail of the conversation relating to the muggle world.

As the meal wrapped up and the children started to get quieter and quieter Harry and Ginny excused themselves thanking Dudley for such a great meal. With the children bundled in cloaks they bid goodbye and affirmed the Diagon Alley date.

***A/N I know boring chappie. Sorry. And MY goodness sorry for not updating in forever. To make it up I promise by Monday you will have another chapter. Oh right; I own nothing. If I did I'd be nice and publish a book 8. :D**


	3. Awestruck By Magic

At almost exactly 10 AM Dudley and Abigail arrived in front of the building which Abigail insisted said the Leaky Cauldron. Entering Dudley almost shrunk back to the door, flooded with the bad memories that magic had given him.

The pub was now a lot brighter than it had been only 10 years previous. Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott) had added personality to the place and bright yellow paint adorned the walls. The dark mahogany tables complimenting the bright paint. Hannah's smile seemed to bring more light to the place as she greeted them as they passed through and she was busy pouring a tray of drinks for what had to be a part of the Weasley family with a sea of red hair taking up half the room.

A dark black head managed its way through and launched itself at Abigail. "Abster! Ready to get our stuff for school?!" James asked excitedly.

Abigail nodded excitedly taking in the magic feel of the room, watching dishes in a corner wash and dry themselves. She nudged her father and pointed excitedly at them.

A tall boy with vibrant blue hair walked up to them. After ruffling James' hair and whispering something in his hair James ran off and he introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Teddy Lupin. Sorry I was unable to make the dinner party but I was off visiting-" A freckled arm pulled Teddy close cutting him off.

"His favourite Uncle of course. George Weasley." The red headed man stuck out his hand to Dudley. "Must say Dudders you look quite a bit different, although the purple tongue suited you fine."

Dudley cringed and placed a protective hand on Abigail's shoulder. A grin lit up her face. "You gave him a purple tongue! How?!"

George opened his mouth to explain but his wife Angelina whisked him away warning him not to taint her before she even set foot in Hogwarts. The next several minutes were spent chalk full of introductions where more horrifyingly embarrassing stories of Dudley were shared. Eventually Dudley and Abigail were separated; Abigail off with Fred and James planning what Harry warned would be worse than turning Albus green and Dudley awkward watching the huge family's interactions.

Harry strolled up to Dudley. "A lot to take eh? And they are all my in-laws." He chuckled and waved Ginny over. "We should get this shop done with. I still need to pop into the office. Dung managed to offend another high ranking official who is demanding the head of the auror department handle it." He shook his head. "Why Magical Law Enforcement isn't good enough I will never know."

Ginny patted his arm and hollered for the kids to come over quickly. "Fred you go find your father. Tell him we'll try to make it to the shop but no promises." She told the boy when he strolled over with James and Abigail. Fred hurried away and tackled George when he had reached him. Ginny giggled as she watched this and followed Harry bidding good bye to Hannah while Harry tapped the bricks with his wand.

Harry smiled as he watched Abigail's face spread into that of wonder. His smile flickered though when he saw an old expression cross Dudley's face, fear. Dudley seemed to shake his head of the emotion and allowed Abigail to drag him into Diagon Alley. Her head whipped around as fast as she could take in everything. She seemed overwhelmed by the wonder of this new word.

Ginny went off with Lily and Albus off to look at the Quidditch shop due to their nagging and her need of new robes. This year she had decided to join a reunion team composed of the 2002 English World Champion team. For the Daily Prophet she was to keep up her column but in a new style through the reunion experience.

Harry took Dudley and the two excited kids to Gringotts to allow Dudley to exchange the appropriate amount of Muggle money for Wizarding Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. "You may want to exchange a bit extra for during Abigail's year. Just in case."

James piped up at this. "Does this mean I get money during the year? Where is mine dad?"

Harry's lips tugged into a soft smile. "If you need anything Teddy has money and I am sure if you bug your Uncle Neville enough he'll buy you a chocolate bar. If all else fails you have about half a dozen cousins to go to."

"BUT DAD. What if-" James started to complain as Dudley finished his transaction. Harry cut him off though. "Out of luck then James. Now we should get your robes and wand first. Most time consuming and easiest for me to carry."

The troop of four set off towards Madame Malkins. Dudley was busy inspecting this new money while Abigail was taking in the alley awestruck. James was walking beside her chatting and explaining as much as he knew, revelling in being the one to know the most for once.

Once in the shop both James and Abigail where whisked off to be poked and prodded and measured for their school robes and cloaks. James had finished before Abigail and came up to his father with a red and gold scarf. "Can I get it please? I need something to represent my future house."

Harry chuckled feeling a little proud. James gave him the puppy eyes and Harry caved. While he was busy paying for the robes and scarf Abigail had finished her fitting. After both kids had their robes it was off to Ollivanders where Dean Thomas was currently working and slowly taking over the shop from the war worn Ollivander.

"Harry!" Dean cheerfully greeted. "I was wondering when I'd see Jamie in here. Maggie went off last year. Gryffindor." Dean announced proudly. The two kept talking while Dudley stood awkwardly to the side.

Abigail whispered quickly to James asking about what Gryffindor was. James looked at her shocked. "One of the four Hogwarts houses. There is Slytherin, slimy gits, then the Hufflepuffs, cheerfully blokes and Ravenclaw the swots and then the best house, Gryffindor. My whole family has been in it. Except my Aunt Fleur's kids. Ravenclaw both of them and then Louise went off to Beaubatons." Seeing her questioning look he quickly added, "Its a French wizarding school."

Harry and Dean broke up their conversation to get the two eleven year olds their wands. James was quickly completed getting a similar wand to his paternal grandfather (Mahogany 11 ½", dragon heart string) but Abigail was another story. Being a muggle born it was difficult enough finding a place to start but her only known magical blood relative had such a strange wand pairing.

Finally nearly 15 minutes later they walked out of the shop away from a very frazzled looking Dean and Harry having performed nearly a dozen reparo spells. Abigail was the proud owner of a 9" Ash wood wand with a unicorn hair. Dudley was glancing concerned at the shop until Harry assured him that when he bought his wand it was worst.

Before entering Flourish and Blotts the four met up with Ginny, Albus and Lily. Ginny was toting new robes and Albus was taunting Lily by holding a model broom just out of arms reach. Ginny snapped up the toy and put it into the bag. "Behave please."

The rest of the shopping went along uneventful. Flourish and Blotts meant Lily begging for the newest Witch Weekly despite her parent's arguments that she was too young. Eeylops meant the hard decision for Abigail, whether she wanted the adorable kitten or the useful owl. Finally the Apothecary meant the kids trying to gross each other out with the worst ingredient with fresh dragon dung winning out.

When Ginny announced that the shopping trip was over the three Potter kids began to whine about going to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Finally giving in she assured Dudley that this was the last place to go and she could take the kids while he went with Harry to grab ice cream for the group.

All four kids' faces lit up as they entered the shop. George came over the group as they entered followed by a trailing Fred. Fred took James and Abigail into a back corner of the shop. "Oi Fred you don't be giving away the merchandise you hear. It'll come out of your pocket money if you do." George called after them.

"Look at these." Fred showed them a new box of the famous Weasley fireworks. "Perfect for Hogwarts. Don't tell my dad but I snuck a few into my trunk." Fred grinned mischievously. "We must think of a perfect prank for our first night there."

"Or now." Abigail suggested. "Come on. I've been told of accidental magic so many times. I'm inexperienced what if I accidentally lit one up?"

As soon as she suggested this a whole box beside her exploded as if feeling her intent. Suddenly she burst into tears and James and Fred began to shriek. Abigail went running out and into her father's arms. James and Fred just stood guiltily and looked at Abigail with odd expressions on their faces.

Ginny went off on the two of them, Angelina hearing the racket came down on Fred as well. Harry turned to Dudley. "You'd better tuck off. You can get out the same way you got in. We'll meet you between Platform 9 and 10 on the 1st."

Abigail while trailing behind her father turned around and winked at the boys. She mouthed, "See you later." Grinning she hurried after her father satisfied with the days results.

Fred and James turned to each other. "She's bloody evil."

"Hogwarts might be a little more fun than I thought with her around." Fred commented before his cousin was dragged out by his livid aunt. Fred groaned though when his own mother dragged him out to punish him as well.

**A/N Okay so I promised another one! :) Expect another next weekend hopefully. I'm busy with NaNoWriMo right now and a tad bit behind on that. (Oh right, HP not mine if it was I'd have more money. :D) Don't forget to review too. I love reading them.  
**


	4. Train Ride

"DADDY Dad dad DAD!" Abigail eagerly shouted jumping onto the bed. "GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

Dudley smiled and pulled Abigail down on to the bed tickling her mercilessly. "Finally the day I get rid of you and that noisy pest."

"Nyx is not a pest." Abigail squeal through the tickling, screaming for mercy after that.

Dudley stopped and Abigail lay out of breath beside him. He looked at her messy blonde hair and sighed. Without her the house would be empty and quiet. No pounding footsteps overhead or giggles. His only child off on her own at 11. Sure she was at a school full of teachers but he wouldn't be there to comfort her if someone teased her. He wouldn't be able to see her shining smile as she bound through the door after school.

"Dad come on. You promised your special waffles." Abigail shouted running out of the room shaking Dudley from his memories.

Abigail ran into her room and slumped as soon as the door closed. She looked around the room and took it in for the last time for several months. Of course she was excited for Hogwarts, she was a witch. But she would miss seeing her father everyday. She's even miss her messy room that he was constantly going after her to clean. Deciding to be like her father and try to make the goodbye as perfect and happy as possible she grabbed her trunk and owl cage to proceed down the stairs slowly.

The smell of chocolate waffles hit her as she descended. Smiling she dropped the trunk and empty cage and rushed into the dining room where a plate of freshly made waffles sat in the middle of the table. A glass bottle of maple syrup beside it with two plates set out. Abigail eagerly sat down and put two waffles onto her plate.

Dudley came in with a last stack and a sandwich. "For the train ride. I know you have some money but just in case." Looking at the clock he urged her two quickly finish her plate.

Abigail finished while Dudley went to dress. She put the sandwich in a small backpack which contained only a few of the wizarding coins and a book to read. Warned by Harry she had left anything electronic at home.

As the time grew closer to 11 Abigail became more agitated until the two were safely buckled and on their way to King's Cross. Abigail would look at the clock and urge her father to drive faster. Finally he snapped, "Abigail we will get there in time. Relax."

An uncomfortable silence settle over the two and Abigail watched the passing cars and buildings of London pass her by. At King's Cross Dudley loaded her trunk and now occupied owl cage on to a trolley. While he was doing this Abigail craned her neck in hopes that she would spot the Potters or even a Weasley head.

Finally as they approached Platform 9 they found Harry waiting patiently dressed in muggle clothing. Dudley greeted him but paled as Harry explained how to get onto the platform. "Walk or run if you are more comfortable into the wall."

Abigail asked if he was joking but he replied he was not and that they needed to hurry. He went first to demonstrate and then Abigail followed nervously after a word of encouragement to Dudley.

Finally on the platform she gazed at the magnificent train and all the witches and wizards hugging their children away. Red heads seemed to be all over the platform. She could hear Ginny warning James about letters and George letting Fred know nearly the same thing. "Just a letter a week you hear. No more or your mother will be after me. At least one a month to make me proud." Ginny cuffed her brother over the head when James heard this exchange.

"James Potter I swear you will be getting a howler if I get one letter in your seven years. Be good and stay out of trouble." Ginny shrieked at him before hugging him tightly.

"A howler?" Abigail asked Harry.

"You will see when James gets one." Harry assured her. "Your headmistress had enough trouble with the past two generations of Potter and James seems to take after his namesake."

Dudley hugged Abigail. "Abby I love you. Write me as soon as you can." He swiped tears from his eyes. "Its just the smoke."

Abigail giggled and hugged him tighter. "I'll miss you, daddy."

Harry interrupted the exchange to hurry Abigail onto the train. Once she was safely on the train beside James she and him went to find a compartment. They managed to find one and Fred shortly joined them. After Fred told them to look out the window the 3 eleven year olds found themselves hanging out the window waving goodbye to their parents.

When they finally turned around to settle into their seats a boy followed by a shy looking girl entered. "I'm Jonathan Wood. And yes my dad is the Oliver Wood." The boy obnoxiously introduced himself and took a seat without asking.

"Hi. I'm Olivia Wright. Do you mind?" She asked timidly and sat down when James shook his head.

"Who is Oliver Wood?" Abigail asked Jonathan who looked at her shocked.

"You don't know? He's just the best Keeper England has ever had. Helped win the Quidditch World Cup in 2002." He said.

"With help from my mother thank you." James chimed in.

Abigail and Olivia looked at the two confused. Olivia nervously asked what Quidditch was. She received looks of astonishment and for the next hour got a long winded explanation of the sport. In the middle of the explanation the three boys erupted into a fight about the best team. Jonathan loyally supporting his dad's team, Puddlemere United, while James was a Montrose Magpies fan and Fred for the Chudley Cannons.

They had soon launched into a discussion about the Hogwart's houses when a dark haired girl entered. "Another weasel. Oh and a potty." She sneered looking at the five. "I'm Druella Flint." Looking over at the other three her sneer deepened. "I was seeing if there were any Slytherins in here but clearly not." With that she left the compartment off to search for new Slytherins to recruit into her circle.

They were quiet for a few moments until James brought out his exploding snap deck and instructed Abigail and Olivia on how to play. After several rounds and multiple singed eyebrows later Teddy with a strawberry blonde girl entered.

"Staying out of trouble Jamie?" Teddy asked sitting down. "I'm head boy now so I get to give out detentions if you aren't good."

"Don't call me Jamie." James growled and shrugged away from Victoire as she tried to fix his messy black hair. "I doubt you'd risk making my mum mad though. She's probably add her love for you in the howler."

"I could put up with the day of embarrassment from Aunt Ginny. She's going to get me into the Prophet next year. She'll appreciate me looking out for her baby boy." Teddy added laughing his hair began to change as hiccups began.

Victoire broke out laughing as it changed colour with ever hiccup and his nose began to change with it. "Teddy you might want to calm down on the laughter."

"Again?" Teddy left the compartment to incredulous stares from 3 of the occupants. Victoire followed giggling. Students pressed their faces to the window when they saw Teddy pass with ever changing hair. The new students watched him in awe while the older students just looked in curiosity at the commotion and soon returned to whatever they were doing before.

"What was that?!" Abigail asked astounded.

"Oh nothing." James muttered. "He just a metamorphmagus."

"He can change his appearance at will. Although since he is still young he loses it sometimes." Fred finished.

Jonathan nodded in bored understanding while Abigail exclaimed that it was not nothing and it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. Olivia stayed silent but seemed to agree with Abigail.

Fred went on to explain about how at family gatherings Teddy will change his appearance to amuse the younger kids. James would chime in about how at holidays he'd have festive hair.

"So he's related to you guys?" Abigail asked.

"Not exactly." James responded. "His parents were close friends of grand and grandpa and my dad is his godfather so he's an honorary Wealsey and Potter."

Victoire poked her head into the compartment again. "Put your robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts in about half an hour." When none of them moved she snapped, "Now!"

The five stood and pulled on their robes the two girls disappearing into the bathrooms for privacy. Abigail could barely contain her excitement as the train began to slow. An announcement was made about leaving all belongings and they would be moved to their common rooms.

Older students were making their way to the doors pushing the younger ones out of the way wanting to get the best carriages. The first years stood awkwardly in the door ways watching the commotion not understanding but slowly group by group joining into the crowds getting off the train. As soon as they were off the train a huge man stood with a lantern dangling from a wrist. "Firs' years over here." He called in a thick accent but with a broad smile.

James went running up to him and gave him a hug. "Hagrid!" Fred said hello to the half giant in a less enthusiastic manner while Abigail hung back with Olivia.

"Now on the boats. No more than four." Hagrid called. Abigail found herself in a boat with James, Fred and Olivia who had paled when Fred teased about the Giant Squid. As the magnificent castle came more into view all four had an intake of breath. It seemed to rise from the lake, the windows lit and carriages arriving with the older students.

As the boats came closer to shore colour returned to Olivia's cheeks but seemed to drain from Fred and James'. They seemed to realise how close they were to sorting and the possibility that they may not get into Gryffindor. When shore was reached and all the first years safely on shore Hagrid knocked on the large doors which swung open to reveal a tall slightly overweight man in robes and wearing a bright smile.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here." Neville replied and ushered the students into the Entrance Hall.

***A/N Okay so SORTING next chapter. :D Where to put dear Abigail? Stay tuned. Hopefully will be up before next weekend. AND to any Wrock fans Jingle Spells 3 is out. Proceeds go to Book Aid and they are all amazing artists look into it. www. leakynews .com**


	5. Magic of Hogwarts

Standing in the Entrance Hall a tense silence seemed to fall over the group. Those from wizarding backgrounds now felt the heaviness of the prospect of not getting their desired house, those from non magic backgrounds were quivering with fear of what their sorting test would be. Even the obnoxious James and Fred were quiet and pale.

Finally Neville strolled back in. "I am Professor Longbottom. When you walk through these doors you shall be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. For good deeds and class participation you will earn house points, for misbehaviour you will lose points." While stating the last part he sent James a warning look. "Now follow me."

With his robes swaying after him the nervous students followed. On a stool sat a tattered looking hat.

Startling all the first years the hat began to speak:

"You scoff at my appearance,

But inside your head I see.

Entrusted to sort you lot.

Into the courageous Gryffindor

So full of heart,

Or shall it be the cunning Slytherin

For those who pulse with ambition?

To the knowledgeable Ravenclaw

Where those with a thirst for learning flourish,

Or to the loyal Hufflepuff

Always just and equal?

Take me on your head

And I shall decide your fate."

When the hat had finished its song Neville unrolled a parchment and called the first name, "Adams, Derrick" A timid looking mousy haired boy made his way to the stool.

"SYLTHERIN!"It cried out after only a couple seconds and a table clad in green ties erupted into cheers.

Abigail shook as Neville made his way through the beginning 3 letters. Finally it was her turn, "Dursley, Abigail." She made her way slowly to the Sorting Hat. When she looked over at James and Fred they gave her a huge smile.

Abigail didn't notice the grey haired headmistress watching her curiously. McGonagall could remember the time a malnourished Harry Potter had shown up at the school and watching the abuse he had taken his 6 years at Hogwarts from the Dursleys. Now to see one here, it was ironic. The girl looked healthy enough though and normally adjusted.

"Ah. A Dursley. Saw quite a bit of your father from Mr. Potter. A kinder soul now I see." The hat spoke to Abigail who sat paralysed to the stool. "Where to put you? So much like your mother so let it be

GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville swept the hat off of her head before she could ask after her mother. Her new placement made her even more curious about her mysterious mother. A now red and gold haired Teddy stood up and cheered ushering her into a seat beside him. "Congratulations."

Abby nodded shyly and watched as "Flinch-Fletchley, Justine" was sorted into Ravenclaw. Where the fair haired Victoire could be seen at the table cheering along with her house.

She turned down and starred at her plate until "Potter, James" was called. She looked up and watched as he plucked up his courage and plopped down on the stool. As soon as the hat dropped on his head his face fell and he nervously bit his lip. Although he had nothing to be worried about, as 30 seconds later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He seemed to sigh in relief as he ran off to the table to sit beside Abigail. "Made it. I never doubted it."

At his words Abigail broke out into a smile and they whispered not paying attention until "Weasley, Fred" was called. Both her and James watched anxiously as he sat on the chair. It seemed that no sooner had the hat touched his head had it cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Lucy" went into Ravenclaw where she proudly sat beside Victoire. Fred and James explained who she was to Abigail, as they finished Jonathan Wood sauntered over and sat beside them.

Abigail watched as her seemingly only girl friend got sorted into Hufflepuff. Sighing she turned to listen to James and Fred's planning but was sucked away by a conversation with another first year girl, Holly Martins.

With a wave of Neville's wand the stool and hat were gone and McGonagall rose to speak. "I shall not keep you long as I am sure you are all famished. I wish to welcome our new students and I ask the older students to do the same." At that she seemed to throw a pointed look at the Slytherin table. "Announcements can be made after the meal. Tuck in."

Overflowing dishes appeared on the table and the new students looked in awe until they began dishing out their own food. The chatter seemed for a few minutes to quiet as students and teachers were busy devouring the delicious puddings, breads and meats. Fred and James had ushered Abigail away from Teddy and closer to them so they could plan a beginning of year prank.

"We are going to have to be careful." James explained. "Who knows if Teddy was serious about my mum, but I am certain he'll tell a teacher."

"Oi, James I still have my skin changing potion. Not much left." Fred explained. "Dad would only let me go with Skiving Snackboxes. Nothing else from the shop. Probably because mum would have his hide."

Abigail giggled. "Good thing I have a few that you sent me. Although you should have seen Mrs. Verse jump when I set off a few of those fireworks."

"Excellent." James smiled and shoved pudding into a bowl. "Tomorrow will be a day Hogwarts won't forget." His eerie words were ruined by his disgusting way of shoving a treacle tart and chasing it down with a huge spoonful of pudding.

When the students had finished the magnificent meal the emptied dishes disappeared and McGonagall stood. "I trust you all enjoyed that delicious meal. Thank you to those house elves in the kitchen." She looked like she was being forced into saying that, which James explained his Aunt Hermione had made a requirement due to S.P.E.W.

"Now I would like to remind all students that the forest is strictly forbidden. All products from the shop Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are banned and anyone caught with them will be punished. And finally the seventh floor is out of bounds for those who wish not to have the same fate as Mr. Flint last year who seems to have not reappeared yet. Now prefects please escort the first years to your common rooms."

A loud spoken red head stood on a chair and began shouting to organize the Gryffindor first years. "Oi, shut up for a moment. I'm Molly Weasley your Gryffindor prefect. FRED I said shut it. Follow me."

After winding the students up many staircases when at a portrait she spoke, "Sapiens cor." The Fat Lady swung open to reveal a crowded common room with a blazing fire and rich red and gold tapestries. Abigail looked at the stunning room with amazement while James ran off to harass Teddy and Fred went upstairs to unpack. She went up to the girls dorms where Holly and a couple other girls who she shared the room with, had already made their way up and were making the room home.

Posters of wizarding bands were put up. By Abigail's bed was an old "Weird Sisters" poster which had faded with the years. Maggie Switch tried to tug it down but muttered about a stupid permanent sticking charm. "Who are they?" Abigail asked pointing toward the poster.

"Some ancient crummy band. Transfigure Me is the best band now. Erik the lead singer is pretty hot too." Maggie sighed and Holly eagerly got into a discussion about the "hit" band with her.

Tiredly Abigail rubbed her eyes and went to change out of her robes in favour of pyjamas. When she returned Holly and Maggie were still discussing the best of the wrock bands. The quiet girl Natalia had already drawn her curtains around her bed with the glow of a candle illuminating the maroon drapes from inside. Abigail followed her lead and attempted to fall asleep to the excited chatter and giggling of Holly and Maggie.

The next morning Abigail spent a few minutes marvelling at the new sight she woke up to. A four poster bed and as soon as the curtains opened there were moving posters everywhere. One alone was still, featuring a static waving rugby team beside an already made and emptied bed. The two gossiping girls seemed to have fallen asleep mid discussion as they were still in their robes and were laying on top of their blankets.

Abigail made her way to shower and dress in her new Gryffindor attire. She made her way to the common room where James and Fred sat arguing over a chess board. James seemed to be arguing with a knight who on closer inspection refused to move because he disagreed with James' plan. For a few minutes she watched the two play the wizarding game enthralled by the fact they didn't have to move the pieces manually.

Fred had turned to stretch when he saw her. "Abster you are awake. Perfect. I have the puking pasties and nosebleed nougats but we are going to have to work fast."

"Did you remember the purple ones?" Abigail asked. "My dad would murder me if he found out I sent people to the hospital from blood loss."

James nodded and held up a bag. The three set off their plan failing when they ended up not even getting close to the Great Hall until halfway through breakfast. After receiving their timetables all three groaned when they realised their first class was with the Slytherins and double potions.

"Perhaps I can just say they are candy." James thought out loud wildly.

"Yes because no one buys those. They are just a best-seller. Come off it, James. Lets just try to find our way 'round before we do this." Fred snapped unhappy with the failure of their prank.

Abigail followed them down to the dungeons watching as Holly and Maggie latched onto a smirking Jonathan who was chatting about what it was like to have a famous father. Disgusted James shook his head, "Not like he's all that famous Jonathan!" He called ahead.

"Oh yea Potter. I suppose you think you are entitled being Harry Potters son and all." Jonathan snapped back.

James went to retort but Abigail stopped him. "He's a prat its not worth it."

"'sides Jamie with this pompous act he'll make a fool of himself when we have flying lessons on Thursday." Fred chimed in and his nickname earned him a punch in the arm.

"Mr. POTTER." Professor Acker scolded. "That sort is not tolerated at Hogwarts. 2 points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"Nothing Potter. Say another word and I'll make it 5." He walked into the room and commanded wands away. "For the next week you are not to touch your cauldrons or any ingredients. We shall be learning theory before I let you run amuck ruining my classroom and getting sent to the hospital wing."

James sighed and pulled out his books. It seemed that Acker already hated him. Although not much of a surprise as he was head of the Slytherin house and was now currently finding any reason to take points from Gryffindor and give them to the Slytherins.

It seemed like days when the bell finally released them from the class. James and Fred bolted out of the classroom before Abigail could even get her books together. Acker scowled at her until she managed to get out of the room.

"What is his problem?" She scowled. "Bloody hell."

"Just a sodding Slytherin." James muttered stomping off to the Great Hall, his anger ensuring that they got lost a few times. Fred had gone ahead to see if he could find Molly to return a book.

They spent the journey moaning about potions and looking forward to Charms after lunch. "Yea Flitwick is pretty nice. Bleeding old but nice nonetheless." Teddy said through a mouthful of food. His hair a white blond that day and his eyes a violet.

Victoire and him left after he had devoured the plate and Abigail watched as his appearance changed to the blue that it was on the train. Fred had joined in on the Acker bashing and wolfed down his food unmannerly before the trio set off to Charms and then were accompanied by Olivia who had shyly began a conversation with Abigail.

After the uneventful Charms class with the Hufflepuffs, it was out to the greenhouses for their first lesson with Neville, who was amusing watching him stumble over pots and other gardening supplies. Abigail found this class exceedingly interesting with its parallels to the muggle world. She didn't mind the reading assignment he had assigned, eager to learn more about the plants.

James hung back to deliver a message to Neville while Abigail and Fred hurried up to the castle to wash up before dinner. The meal was nowhere as spectacular as the feast the night before but James groaned happily when he saw treacle tarts were still for dessert.

"Aunt Ginny can barely keep the stuff in the house." Fred whispered to Abigail. "My Uncle Harry and James both are obsessed with the dessert."

Abigail had to turn away from the boys spectacle of eating and to the argument between Molly and Teddy about the seventh floor.

"I bet Flint just went to Durmstrang and they are trying to scare us away." Molly said loudly to whatever Teddy had said.

"Harry and Ron swear it has to do with the war though. I trust them more than your hatred of the boy." Teddy retorted.

"The war was nearly 18 years ago. You'd think they could bloody fix something in that time." She angrily replied.

The argument quieted at the mention of the war. Abigail curiously asked after the war and was told to read a book. Hurt she turned back to the jovial James and Fred who were busy replanning the prank. After the meal the three made their way to the Owlery to post letters about the sorting and first day before being forced to begin their homework from the day in the common room.

***A/N Don't forget to review! :D (Even if its crummy it brings a smile to my face to read a review.) **


	6. Christmas with the Weasleys

By Christmas break the names Fred, James and Abigail were known by all. James Potter had received a record number of howlers from his mother, which resulted in Teddy turning bright pink as she sent her love. Fred had received one from his own mother which was followed by an advert for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes by his father. Abigail just received a scolding by letter seemingly every week.

McGonagall looked ready to retire at the end of the term. She could be heard muttering about the Potter curse and how it always meant trouble. James thought she was going mad while Fred was convinced she loved them all or she would have expelled them after the nosebleed incidence at the beginning of the year.

The nosebleed incidence, used nosebleed nougats hidden in the breakfast dishes but James seemed to have misplaced the purple candies that stopped the bleeding. As a result Madame Turcotte had to spend the entire day attempting to stop nearly the whole Slytherin house and a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students' noses from bleeding. When that failed she spent the day administering blood replenishing potion until people coughed up their cures, resulting in their snack boxes being confiscated.

Jonathan, after a humiliating flying lesson, humbled a bit and spent some of his time with the trio, now getting along better with James. James seemed to not let his fame as Harry Potter's son faze him. He was his own person. Now known not for the Potter surname but his wit and pranks. Fred had more trouble as all his father and uncle's previous teachers compared him to his namesake. After the first month it seemed to have died down but it still bothered him how little it seemed he knew of his namesake.

The first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was easily won by Gryffindor. Abigail was intrigued by the sport but had more fun helping out in the greenhouses. She had joined the Charms club and through that had found new friends in different houses. Although every weekend when the final essay was finished James, Fred and herself would gather by the fire and plot out their next prank.

With her father being pulled away on business that Christmas Abigail had been invited to stay with Fred's parents and join in on the Weasley festivities. James complained about her not staying with the Potters until Teddy asked where she'd sleep.

"Sometimes that boy. Harry would love to take you but I've got dibs on the couch." Teddy smiled at Abigail. She had gotten use to watching his hair change. Now it was a festive red with green tips.

Fred linked arms with Abigail. "Come on. We'll be late for the train if you don't hurry." James linked onto her other arm and they skipped off to the train. Their trunks already in a compartment where Teddy and Victoire had joined them. Lucy, Dominique and Molly had forced their way in forcing Victoire onto Teddy's lap.

Abigail seemed to have been adopted into the family because of her friendship. A loud game of exploding snap left Molly with only her right eyebrow. They had begun singing a very butchered version of 12 Days of Christmas and Jingle Bells to help keep themselves entertained for the remaining part of the trip. When the train had arrived at the station everyone seemed quite excited to be seeing their parents and family again.

Abigail was the only one to hang back as everyone made their way quickly off the train. She trailed along feeling quite out of place with all the hugging and kissing. "Abby!" Lily screamed and launched herself at the older girl. "I missed you! Was it fabulous?"

She chuckled and hugged the girl back. "It is. The castle is huge and the Gryffindor common room is so amazing." The two began chatting all about Hogwarts until George called her over. Bidding the Potters good bye and promising Lily she'd see her again soon she hurried over George and Angelina.

Angelina was busy scolding Fred for the past few months so George took the opportunity to introduce Roxanne. "She'll be off in 2 years now. My little Roxy growing up so fast." He ruffled her hair which Roxanne stuck out her tongue and turned to complain to her mother.

Abigail tried to keep herself from giggling. Dragging their trunks behind them Fred and herself set off after his parents and sister.

"We drove, dear." Angelina answered when Fred asked where they were going. "I think flooing or apparating might be a bit much for Abigail here."

The group continued until they got to a beat up old white car. Abigail had no idea what type it was but was amazed by the capacity the trunk seemed to have. For the size, the two trunks as well as the miscellaneous boxes marked "Hazard: Weasley Wizarding Weezes" In the back were a few broomsticks looking well worn along with more boxes; the three kids piled in beside them.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. The Holyhead Harpies needed to get rid of their extra brooms and I volunteered to dispose of them. The boxes are your fathers fault." Angelina gave George a pointed glare before continuing. "Sit away from that one. He isn't sure if it'll explode or not."

Abigail looked startled by this news but Fred assured her she'll be fine. The rest of the car ride was full of loud stories about the beginning of the school year and Roxanne talking about how boring the house was without Fred being yelled at everyday. The box did explode sending bright red and green fireworks around the car and Angelina's banishing spells only seemed to make the situation worse so she opened the window.

"Its the Weasley dinner tomorrow." George announced breaking the uncomfortable silence brought on by the fireworks. "Be sure to wear your jumpers from last year."

"Dad, she made it wrong though!" Fred cried. "I am pretty sure my name starts with an 'F' not a 'G.'"

George for a moment looked saddened but he shook his head. "I know. We can switch and magic it to the appropriate sizes."

Once at the quaint house that Abigail assumed wasn't far from Diagon Alley. The outside looked modest but once through the door's threshold she took a large intake of breath. Beautiful, rich tapestries adored the entrance room with a roaring lion greeting the family. Once into the landing twisting stairs led up to the next floor where Roxanne had flow too as soon as she could push through her parents.

"The guest room next to yours is made up Fred. Show Abigail the way. Supper should only be a moment." Angelina said softly pushing George towards what Abigail assumed was the kitchen. As Fred was leading her up the stairs Roxanne came sprinting down shout some nonsense about Quidditch tickets.

"Excuse her. She supports the Montrose Magpies. Traitorous sister." Fred shouted the last bit which earned him a reprimand from his father. "Come on." He helped Abigail haul her trunk up and into an room that was empty except for a large bed. "Not much I realize. My uncle Charlie usually bunks with us when he comes. Although since you're here dad is making him stay with my grandmother, much to his dismay." Fred rambled on about her disapproval of his marital status while Abigail began pulling odds and ends out of her trunk.

After his explanation on his uncle he led her on a quick tour of the upper landing finally stopping on his room. "Not my fault if something explodes." He stated bluntly causing Abigail to laugh and step through the threshold into his very messy, boyish room. Tall moving Quidditch posters plastered the room , a neat stack of laundry sat on the bed and his closet seemed to be bursting at the seams with all the toys and knick knacks.

Abigail looked around while Fred made a quick move to stow away his cleaned boxers before Abigail got a chance to see. She turned red and wandered out when Angelina called both of their names with Fred slamming the door behind him.

The next day after a light lunch Angelina went out to go rid herself of the brooms while George taught Abigail how to floo, sending Fred and Roxanne first. Looking at the nervous shaking girl he gently took her hand. "We can try it together if you'd like. We just have to be extra careful of elbows. I once had Roxanne's nearly take out my eye once."

Abigail gave him a nervous shaky nod and stepped with him into the fire. "The Burrow" He commanded beginning a swirling uncomfortable wooshing through fireplaces. Throughout the whole ride Abigail kept her arms tightly to her body.

The sight upon reaching the Burrow was magnificent. Red and green streamers adorned very corner. Mistletoe stood in the centre of the room. A blonde woman was seen chasing after a pair of giggling toddler boys. A wrinkled red haired couple were bent hugging Fred and Roxanne tightly. "Oh George!" The woman exclaimed and swooped George into a tight hug.

"And who are you dear?" She asked, peering down at Abigail.

"Um Abigail uh Dursley ma'am." Abigail managed to stutter out.

"She's staying with us, mum for the holidays. Related to those annoying Potter blokes." George joked when Ginny walked by resulting in his head being cuffed.

Molly smiled warmly and turned to greet Teddy as he walked through the door with a gray haired woman on his arm. Abigail stuck close to Fred beaming when James swept her into a hug. "Been days my dear cousin."

"Hours even." Abigail smiled. "So you have quite a big family." This launched both Fred and James into a competition to point out who wasn't actually related first. "Wait! Isn't that Professor Longbottom?" She interrupted.

"Yep and Hannah his wife." James chimed in.

"And Alice his daughter. She's a little shy though. Worse 'round Christmas." Fred finished.

"Basically Christmas is our get everyone we possibly know together in one house the best we can." James sighed and led the three to an unoccupied corner.

Gathered together the three planned their next great prank until one of the blonde twins wandered over escaping from his mother who looked to have given up. "Lorcy wants up." He threw up his arms to Abigail who heaved him up. "Who?" He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm Abby. Pleasure to meet you Lorcy?" At her response the boy dissolved into giggles. Fred had to help her hold him up as he laughed.

"Loony Lorcan. His brother Lysander should be around here somewhere. Those two are never apart." James muttered scanning the room for another blonde toddler. He was throw into the wall when said toddler launched himself into James' legs.

Their mother Luna looking quite serene walked over to the group. "Boys come to mommy now. Lets eat. Nummies." Lorcan wiggled his way out of Abigail's arms and Lysander detached himself from James. Both of them took to toddling after their mother.

The three feeling hungry themselves followed and the room emptied to the outside tables ladened with food. A tent and several heating charms kept the winter cold out and plates were piled high with food and glasses filled with juice or fine mead. The volume of chatter rose as the children now full found themselves energetic and the adults intoxicated grew ever louder.

The twins weaved in and out causing havoc on unsuspecting legs under the table, their laughter infectious. Those in Hogwarts gathered in groups sorted by age chattering about boys or spent outside the tent throwing garden gnomes at each other.

The atmosphere was what Abigail always thought Christmas should be. Troubles forgotten. Not what her past years had been. Her mother had left on her first Christmas and so the holiday always stood as a bitter reminder for her father. Now she found herself wet with snow with stitches in her sides.

"Roxy! Abby! Fred! Time to get off to bed." Angelina called long after it was their bedtimes. When she called out Fred the table seemed to hush for a moment as if remembering. As soon as George left the table the volume seemed to come back to life. Teddy was helping apparate intoxicated adults home and promised Angelina that George would be in bed before they even got home. "Thank you Teddy."

Exhausted with the night' festivities the kids quickly found their ways to their respective rooms. Only after Angelina had disappeared into the master bedroom did Abigail dare to creep into Fred's room. They spent the night laughing quietly and talking. Finally falling asleep curled beside each other.

In the morning Angelina took a picture of the two in each other's arms so serene and peaceful. Smiling took the photo into her bedroom for safe keeping bringing along a hangover potion for her very hung over husband.

The morning was spent giving and receiving more presents than imaginable. Mrs. Weasley even sent over a knit sweater with a large "A" sprouting from a pot to Abigail, who immediately pulled it on and promised to send her a thank you. Fred groaned when he pulled out a "G" jumper and George silently exchanged.

After Christmas the rest of break seemed to pass uneventfully with a few small explosions caused in both the Potter and Weasley households caused by the mischievous three. James had even found a piece of old parchment that they were trying to puzzle out without suspicion by their parents.

On New Year's Dudley came to pick up Abigail. She hugged them both goodbye promising to write and that she would see them soon on the train. The few days spent with her father was a mixture of tales and scolding but they were very happy to be reunited again after long months apart.

When it came time to say goodbye Dudley could only offer her a few words. "Now I swear if I get one more letter you can come be a good student at the local school. Remember I love you, Abbs."

'Do you really expect me to stay out of trouble?" She asked receiving a glowering look in return. "Alright I'll TRY to be good. Love you." They hugged then parted.

Fred and James regrouped with her on the train. "Did you get the talk too?" James asked flopping onto the seat.

"Yep. I am off to the local muggle school if I don't shape up." Abigail muttered. "But I doubt he'll carry though. He knows I'd be downright miserable if I wasn't at Hogwarts."

For the rest of the train ride they put the finishing touches on what they believed to be the best prank ever and how not to get caught.

***A/N My goodness I am SO sorry. I was planning to get this up WAY before Christmas... but apparently not. :( Again I am sorry. I got busy with work and school. Next one should be up with in the week though so look for it and please don't forget to REVIEW. :D**


	7. The Marauder's Map

Weeks had passed since the winter break and the school was back into the groove of schoolwork again. The plan was almost ready to be executed all they needed was the perfect class in which to let havoc ensue. Abigail had not been apart of the final planning, busy with her clubs leaving little time for mischief. Her father's letters began to bring praise which she knew as soon as she had the moment would be ruined.

James and Fred spent their time now bent over the old piece of parchment that had been stolen from Harry's desk before the end of holidays. Their attempts were fruitless again and again, each time only getting the same message. "Nice Try- Messers Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony." Obsessed with the parchment they tried again and again.

While walking past towards the library, "Why don't you try your manners for once, Fredrick." Molly sneered.

"Shove it, Molly." He responded but James took the idea.

"PLEASE, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and uh Wormtail?" James muttered in desperation. A new message spelled across the worn parchment; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They both repeated the written words out loud to each other and as the last syllable of 'good' was uttered as if by an invisible quill had with quick swipes drawn, a map of Hogwarts. Both stared at the map in amazement. "Bloody hell." Fred muttered.

Jonathan plopped down beside them as they were exploring the qualities of the map. "Wha's that?"

"N-nothing." James stuttered folding it back up catching two words as he did so, "Mischief Managed" and so he muttered the words. Fred watched as the ink seemed to disappear in amazement. Jonathan seemed not to notice as he had already launched into a long explanation about the chances of England entering the World Cup semi finals.

James and Fred half heartedly joined the conversation itching to get away and discover more of the map. On Fred's mind though wasn't only that but why Molly's name was in close proximity with Evan Flint in what appeared to be a broom cupboard.

Abigail climbed through the portrait to see the three gathered by the fire reading the sports section of the Evening Prophet. Jonathan looked ecstatic. "We made it! We made it to the semi finals!" He looked ready to burst. "Now we just have to defeat Bulgaria and we are in. I reckon the French will make it. Bloody good seeker-"

James and Fred cut him off pulling Abigail away into a corner. James mentioned leaving the common room but it was quickly quashed by the clock chiming 9 times. "We have to show you this anyways."

Fred looked around and continued where James left off, "Its not just a piece of parchment. Its a map. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Abigail gasped as the ink sprung onto the face of the parchment. She traced a corridor and stared in wonder as James unfolded it more. "Is that really Teddy?" She whispered pointing to the name.

"We think so. It appears to show everyone and where they are." James muttered. Fred seemed to be watching a far corner of the page not listening to the explanation. "Like look there is Professor McGonagall."

The three hunched over the map pointing out people and laughing at those who they knew, marvelling in the sheer magic of the parchment. "Who are these messrs?" Abigail asked after the question having bugged her for a while.

"Mischief managed." James murmured and the ink disappeared. "No idea. They can't be very dangerous though. What are they going to do with a sheet of parchment?"

She giggled and nodded. "I suppose. You can't ask your dad?"

"My dad would kill me just for having this. I'm not allowed in his study never mind stealing something from it." James said straightening up.

"Stealing things from Harry again, Jamie?" Teddy asked overhearing on his way up to the dormitories. "I remember the last time. Don't reckon you ever recovered."

James glared, "He wasn't THAT bad. Besides I learnt my lesson no more stealing. I'm a model child." His last statement sent half the common room into stitches and caused Teddy to snort and nod condescendingly. "Oi shut it you lot." The giggling subsided and Teddy continued on his way up the stairs.

The next day in potions looking substantially more attentive caught Acker off guard and he stared at them suspiciously until on the other side of the classroom a cauldron exploded. Acker strolled off to examine the damaged his voice raising as he began to reduce the poor girl to tears. James and Fred seized the opportunity to put the plan into action.

Abigail turned round with a newt's eye thinly cut and bound in a leaf. Handing the boys the package she made sure to sneak in the muggle colouring into the cauldron. After reading a few potions textbooks in preparation she knew the colour wouldn't do anything but do exactly as it does in the muggle world. But the red would help disguise the potion as dangerous. Especially after it eats the cauldron's bottom off.

With a huge bang and a large cloud of pink smoke engulfing the whole dungeon classroom causing the Slytherin girls to begin shrieking. Acker was heard shouting above the fuss to calm down and move swiftly out of the classroom. James and Fred were struggling to keep from laughing when Fred let out a scream as the potion grew nearer eating through the end of his untied lace. "James lets go."

Abigail was stuck standing on her chair. Not finding the situation quite as funny as she found herself trying to get across the classroom without touching the floor. "Its like that stupid muggle game 'the floor is lava'." She muttered. "With real lava. It was supposed to be sodding safe after the cauldron." Finally getting to the end of the desks Fred grabbed her arms helping her down into the safety of the corridor.

"You okay?" He asked eyeing the purple Acker. He looked ready to explode and neither of them wanted to be there for that.

Shakily she nodded still clinging on to his arm. "I suppose we should've waited until we knew a little more about 'd James go?" She let go of his arm both of them shrinking into the shadows now trying to avoid the ever approaching Professor Acker.

"He was here a minute ago. Maybe the potion got him." Fred pointed to his lace. "He was a bit behind me. Hospital wing?" Abigail nodded and they started out away from the dungeons.

"Now wait just a second, Dursley and Weasley. I KNOW you had something to do with this." He yelled at them turning them around by the neck of their robes. "Headmistress' office. You can join Potter. I hope you get bloody expelled. Trouble the lot of you."

Fred and Abigail looked at each other in panic neither one wanting to get into the amount of trouble that was sure to come as soon as McGonagall got her hands on them. Getting to the gargoyle in front of her office neither one of them privy to the password. From behind them came McGonagalls stern voice commanding the statues to open. She went before them holding onto the scruff of James' robes.

"You three! You could have KILLED someone. A whole classroom RUINED!" Her tirade went on for nearly 10 minutes while the three shrunk farther and farther down their chairs. "Oh SIT UP. Detention for you. A months worth, every tuesday and thursday helping restore the classroom. And letters to your parents about your progress. Not just about this incident but about how the detentions are going. This is not to be forgotten."

Abigail opened her mouth to apologize but McGonagall snapped and her and dismissed them. She sat down wearily behind her desk, readying her quill for the letters that were sure to bring howler responses in the morning.

"I am SO sorry guys. I must have gotten the amount of eyes wrong." Abigail stated as soon as they had exited the room. "Now detention for a month."

"Next time we do something we are actually good at." James cracked a smile. "But did you see Ackers face. Purple I tell you."

The three dissolved into laughter forgetting about the letters and detentions. For the rest of their double potions block they now had a spare which got them several pats on the backs and a few liquorice wands.

Continuing on the day passed as usual a few stern looks from professors who had heard the news of their trouble and now were looking out for any future pranks in their classes. Other than a few pats on the back and glares the day passed as normal.

The next day was the worst day they had ever had at Hogwarts. Morning started off with a howler each, and Dudley seemed to have gotten Ginny to help him make one so even Abigail had gotten one. Classes were as usual with more snickering at the trio than usual because of the triage of screaming that morning. What capped off the day was the fact that it was a tuesday. Their first detention, two hours under the constant supervision of Acker, who demanded silence and nearly snapped Fred's wand when he pulled it out to begin cleaning.

After the gruelling detention they dragged themselves to Gryffindor tower only just making it to their beds before collapsing asleep forgetting essays and readings for the next day. In the morning James and Abigail made their way to breakfast looking for Fred who had risen earlier and disappeared.

"Do you know where he is?" Abigail asked worrying now that the bell had gone signalling the beginning of Charms.

"Nope. But my map was missing from my trunk." James whispered. "Probably being a git and spying on people."

Fred was doing just that on the sixth floor. Molly's dot showed her in a broom cupboard with Flint again. He threw open the door to find everything he hoped he wouldn't. There in front of him was Molly Weasley pressed to the wall by Evan Flint snogging each other's brains out.

At the new lighting they sprang apart but not before Fred got a good hard look. "What are you doing with him!? Him of all people Molly!!" He shouted before running off.

"Fred wait!" Molly sent Flint an apologetic smile before running after her cousin. "Freddy wait please." Her voice quivered causing Fred to stop.

"What!? What can you possibly say to me?" Fred shouted and a few classroom doors slammed. "With a Slytherin?"

"He's actually a person you know!" She spat out at him. "Now shut up about it please. I don't want people to know. Not yet. Please Freddy. I promise when I am ready I'll let people know. But how do you think my father will take it? His father was a death eater but that isn't who he is."

Fred seemed to sigh and debated her request. "Fine but stay off my back." Molly rushed forward to hug him.

So in the next weeks Fred didn't comment when Molly never seemed to be in the common room. Lucy began to worry especially when Molly seemed to fall behind on course work. "She never does this. I mean our father is Percy Weasley." At her distress Fred wanted to cave but his desire was quashed as Lucy ran off to her own common room.

Abigail eyed Fred suspiciously. He had been acting weird whenever someone brought up the Molly issue and had never actually told them what he had done with James' map. Both James and her were hurt that he was keeping something from them even through their gruelling detentions. He seemed to want to tell them but every time he started he stopped himself.

Fed up they went to him. "You are ruddy bad at keeping secrets. Spill." James pronounced plopping down beside him. "Or else I'll put a few frogs into your bed."

"N-n-no. I hate frogs. Fine its Molly. She's dating someone." Fred whispered looking around for Molly. "Evan Flint."

James seemed to recoil and looked around for her too, to talk to her. Abigail only knowing he was in Slytherin didn't get the point. "So? He's in Slytherin, big deal. I've talked to him once in the library. He helped me get a potion book."

"Exactly. A Slytherin." James said. Fred seemed as not as convicted in the Slytherin cause though.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you. Please don't tell her. She'll kill me. They've been going out for a couple months now and he has yet to do something wrong." Fred said coming to her (and his own) defence.

James was not convinced but sighed and began to pester Abigail to see her Charms textbook because he knew she had her essay tucked inside it. Fred seemed to join the teasing just remembering the essay due the next day. Double teamed Abigail sighed and handed her textbook but demanding their History of Magic essays in return. The three bent over pieces of parchment began the homework they should've began a week ago. Elbows nudging each other causing frequent cries of distress and "knock it off"s.

***A/N :D I hoped you enjoyed it. If you haven't heard of it or haven't donated yet please do: **_http: //thehpalliance__. org/haiti_**. (without spaces :D). JK Rowling donated a set of signed Harry Potter books (yes all 7!). AND don't forget to review!**


End file.
